Creator of Earth and Sea
Material For Eden Hazards Video Walkthrough Overall Strategy Prioritize Null Warp Monsters ''' The main hazards of the dungeon are Warps and Damage Walls. The Damage Walls only deal around 2000 damage so they are not important. Stack Null Warp monsters so that you can move around the map. '''Do Not Bring Demihumes and Discordi The Mech Birds and Fellmanes have Demihume Slayer and the Visceron has Discordi Slayer. Do not bring monsters like Kushinada or Kii or you will take a lot of damage on the 1st and 2nd Stages. Do Not Defeat the Mobs in the Boss Stage In the Boss Stage, there will be 2 mobs. Their health is linked to Izanagi. However, if both of them are defeated, Izanagi will be enraged and will one-shot you the turn afterwards, so plan accordingly. Viable Monsters Viable Max Luck Monsters 1st Stage - Pinch the Mobs Progression Order 1. Pinch between 2 mobs to defeat them There are 3 sets of mobs. The fastest way is to pinch between the monsters to take them down. If you have a Pierce monster or a non-NW monster, use Bump Combos to defeat them. Move on within 5 Turns, before the Volatile Blast from the Demons. 2nd Stage - Defeat Them One at a Time Progression Order 1. Defeat one mob at a time 2. Leave one mob to stall for SS Each Fellmane and Visceron deals poison damage and a strong Volatile Blast so you have to take them down one by one to mitigate damage. You can use this stage to stall for Strike Shots for future stages. Position your monsters on the bottom right side for the next Stage. 3rd Stage - Aim for the Bottom Right Izanami's HP: 2.0 Million Progression Order 1. Focus damage onto Izanami As long as you stay away from the Red Bahamut, it won't do much and the other 2 mobs don't bother you at all. Therefore, focus all your damage onto Izanami to quickly take her down. 4th Stage - Stay Away From the Cross Laser Kushianda's HP: 1.7 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the mobs while damaging Kushinada 2. Defeat Kushinada Take down the mobs to mitigate damage, especially the Shadowgaff who has a Paralyze Meteor. Defeat Kushinada while avoiding her Cross Laser. 5th Stage - Use SS To Move On Yamato Takeru's HP: 1.7 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the mobs by pinching 2. Defeat Yamato Takeru The demons use a One-Shot Volatile Blast in 8 Turns. You can use SS onto Yamato Takeru to quickly take him down if you are low on HP. 6th Stage - Defeat the Turtle Progression Order 1. Defeat the Plennyback on Turn 1 Every turn, the Plennyback will do a Volatile Blast that will deal 45000 damage onto you. It doesn't have a lot of HP and will die with one or two hits. 7th Stage - Focus on the Mobs Izanagi's HP: 3.0 Million Progression Order 1. Damage Izanagi on Turn 1 2. Defeat mobs 3. Defeat Izanagi Only Izanagi on Turn 1 so use that opportunity to deal damage to him. After the Fellmane and Visceron arrive, focus on them to mitigate damage. Make sure you position your monsters towards the bottom side of the map when you move on. Izanagi's Attack Pattern Boss Stage - Avoid the Volatile Blast Izanagi's HP: 4.5 Million Progression Order 1. Move to the bottom on Turn 1 2. Defeat Izanagi using the walls On Turn 1, Izanagi does a Volatile Blast. The only way to avoid it is to move your monsters onto the bottom of the map. Afterwards, take down Izanagi with SS. Make sure you don't defeat both the Fellmane and Visceron or else Izanagi will be enraged. Once enraged, he will one-shot you after one more turn. __FORCETOC__